ostatnia_walka_swolezerowfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Wojna polsko-rosyjska
Inwazja Dybicza Pierwszego Lutego, po ogłoszeniu detronizacji cara, wojna stala sie nieunikniona i wojska moskiewskie wkroczyły w tereny Królestwa. Wiadomość o tym zastała nasza armie w trakcie reorganizacji nieprzygotowana do walk. Z tego tez powodu, na prawym brzegu gotowych do walki było zaledwie 36,5 tys piechoty, 11,5 tys jazdy oraz 136 dział. Oprócz tych sił funkcjonował Korpus Lekki generała Dwernickiego w sile 4 batalionów piechoty, 18 szwadronów jazdy rezerwowej oraz 4 lekkokonnych. General Radziwił na sygnał pojawienia sie wroga przeniósł swoja kwaterę do Jablonnej. Dywizja Krukowieckiego oraz Szembeka oraz jazdy Jankowskiego zostaly skierowane na trase do Łomży natomiast Żymirskiego, Skrzyneckiego oraz Suchorzewskiego na trakt ku Brześciowi Litewskiemu. Poczatkowe działania W sztabie generała Radziwiła ścierały sie dwa pomysły na działania. Pierwszy pułkownika Chrzanowskiego planował koncentracje wokół Liwca i tam stoczenie bitwy obronnej. Pułkownik Pradzyński, słuchając rad generała Chłopickiego (od 25 lutego wódz naczelny) chciał stoczyc bitwe blizej Warszawy by w przypadku porażki modź schronić sie za okopami miasta. Przeciwnik, który początkowo poruszał sie szosa Kowienska, nagle zwróciła sie w kierunku Brześcia Litewskiego. Wywołało to natychmiastowa reakcje w sztabie i oddziały na szosie Kowieńskiej zostały ściągnięte z powrotem w kierunku Pragi. 13 lutego generał Rosen na czele VI Korpusu pojawił sie nad brzegiem rzeki Liwiec. Mosty zostały juz wcześniej podpalone przez obrońców a na drugim brzegu stacjonował batalion 7 pułku liniowego z dywizji generała Żymirskiego. To tutaj doszło do pierwszych wystrzałów tej kampanii. Przewaga moskali doprowadziła do odbudowania mostów juz następnego dnia i odepchnięcia obrońców. General Rosen skierował sie na Dobre. 17 lutego dochodzi tutaj do potyczki miedzy oddziałami pułkownika Skrzyneckiego (8bat, 4szw, 12 dział) z korpusem Rosena (26bat, 24szw, 80 dział). Jednocześnie pod Kałuszynem dywizje generałów Żymirskiego oraz Łubienskiego starły sie ze strażą przednia głównej armii pod bezpośrednim dowództwem generała Tolla. W wyniku obu potyczek oddziały nasze zaczęły sie cofać w kierunku Warszawy by juz 19go zebrać sie wokół Grochowa. Rosjanie maszerowali caly czas w 2ch kolumnach. Rosen przez Stanisławów i Okuniew ku Pradze a Pahlen (I korpus) z grenadierami i rezerwa na Wawer. Obie siły spotykały sie pod Wawrem i tutaj miały sie zmierzyć. 20 Lutego doszło tu do bitwy, początkowo zaczepnej z naszej strony, z czasem przy coraz większej przewadze przeciwnika coraz bardziej obronnej. Mimo ciężkich strat udało sie utrzymać pozycje a morale wojska znacznie wzrosło. Tego dnia pułkownicy Pradzynski i Rybinski wysunęli projekt skupienia pod osłoną Olszynki całej piechoty i po obejściu prawego skrzydła rosyjskiego zwinięcia frontu. Chłopicki nie będąc jednak jeszcze pewnym sily swoich żołnierzy nie byl gotowy na tak ryzykowne posuniecie. Bitwa o Olszynke Do wznowienia ruchów doszło dopiero 19 tego miesiąca, gdy otrzymano raport o pojawieniu sie korpusu księcia Szachowskiego (12 bat, 16szw i 58 dział) na trakcie Sierockim. Słabość obrony na linii Narwii doprowadziła do przełamania tych pozycji i pojawienia sie księcia juz 24 pod Białołęka. Naprzeciw niemu wysłano początkowo brygadę generała Małachowskiego a następnie oddziały generała Krukowieckiego. Dwudniowe walki zmuszają księcia do cofnięcia sie. Następnego dnia dochodzi do bitwy sil głównych pod Olszynka. Walki toczą sie ze zmiennym szczęściem cały dzień. Popołudniem, gdy moskale w końcu przełamują obronę lasku i wychodzą na otwarta przestrzeń w ostatnim momencie na polu bitwy pojawiają sie oddziały generała Krukowieckiego pospiesznie ściągającego z Białołęki. To jego wyjście na skrzydło przeciwnika doprowadza do ucieczki przeciwnika. Polacy odzyskują lasek a marszałek Dybicz, mimo posiadania rezerw nie decyduje sie na kolejny atak. [[Wyprawa na Wołyń|Ofensywa Dwernickiego]] Jeszcze tego samego dnia Rzad w związku z rezygnacja Radziwila i opromieniony nowa, jakby odmłodzona postawa generała Chłopickiego, jemu na nowo powierzył zadanie obrony kraju. Jednak zamiast spodziewanych energicznych działań w wojsku zapanował bezruch. Powodem tego nieszczęścia były rany generała a efektem prawie miesięczny zastój na froncie. Wyprawa na Siedlce Spokój kończy sie 30 marca gdy w nocy w pełnej ciszy oddziały polskie maszerują w kierunku Grochowa. Następnego dnia nad Wawrem pokonują w nagłej bitwie siły generała Geismara. Jeszcze tego samego dnia pod Dębem Wielkim pojawiają sie na wprost sil Rosena. Co prawda nie udaje sie odciąć generała od sił głównych jednak wycofuje sie on z dużymi stratami. Głowna armia kieruje sie dalej szosa Siedlecka jednak ze względu na bliskość Dybicza Chłopicki zachowuje duża ostrożność. Do ataku na Siedlce wyznacza mały oddział pod bezpośrednim dowództwem Prądzyńskiego podczas gdy pułkownik Chrzanowski ma zachowywać tylko kontakt z ta kolumna. 10 kwietnia Prądzyński ściera sie z Rosenem na wysokości wsi Iganie. W wyniku zaciekłych walk udaje sie opanować most i doprowadzić do rozbicia VI Korpusu. Juz dnia następnego udaje sie zdobyć same Siedlce. Dybicz zmartwiony brakiem wiadomości postanawia cofnąć sie na Siedlce i połączyć z Rosenem. Jest śledzony z dystansu przez Chłopickiego. General obawia sie cały czas, ze Rosjanie dzięki szybkiemu manewrowi mogą wyjść na tyły armii i odciąć ja od Pragi. General nie wiedział, ze przeciwnik ma poważne problemy związane z atakiem cholery. Jednym z jej ofiar był sam Dybicz. Obecnie wojska pozbawione zapasów, poważnie osłabione nie nadawały sie do walki. Z tego tez powodu generał Toll, tymczasowo dowodzący armia zdecydował sie na wycofanie. Sam manewr rozpoczyna sie 17 kwietnia, gdy oddziały kierują sie na Siedlce. Miasto to opuszczone juz przez oddziały polskie, z opuszczonymi magazynami zdobywają na nowo Rosjanie 25 tego miesiąca. Ze względu na niemożliwość wyżywienia armii, jej oddziały kierują sie dalej na Brześć i Kowel. Na tym skończył sie pierwszy etap walk. [[Powstanie na Litwie|Wyprawa na Litwę]] Inwazja Paskiewicza Mijał juz 10 miesiąc walk i mimo pozornego spokoju ostatnich 2-3 miesięcy sytuacja byla nadal napięta. Generał Chłopicki pracując całymi dniami przygotował reformę dywizji, które obecnie dzięki zwiększeniu ich ilości tworzyły samodzielne korpusy. General Prądzyński w międzyczasie skupiał sie na reformie pułków i brygad. Rosjanie dzieki zebraniu odpowiednich sil otoczyli i wypchneli z Litwy korpus wysłany tam z Warszawy. Co prawda jego żołnierze przeszli przez granice woląc poddać sie w Prusach, ale Car mial zapewnienie Króla, ze zolnierze ci pozostaną w zamkniętych obozach do końca wojny. Byl to jednak tylko poboczny teatr walk i o ile zal bylo żołnierzy i oficerów, to nie wpływał on diametralnie na sytuacje w kraju. Z tego tez powodu generał Chłopicki, stacjonujący w Jędrzejowie, miał nader optymistyczny pogląd sytuacji. Jego armia nigdy wcześniej nie byla tak wielka. Obecnie zbliżała sie do 100 tysięcy doświadczonego w dużej mierze wojska. Rozciągnięte ono bylo od Zamościa az po Modlin i mimo problemów z zaopatrzeniem takiej masy wojska udawało sie je utrzymać na odpowiednim poziomie. Fakt, ze na terenach do niedawna kontrolowanych przez Rosjan panowała nadal epidemia cholery tylko umacniał własne pozycje. Z końcem lata dalo sie odczuć ruch w wojsku Rosyjskim. Co prawda jeszcze utrzymywało dystans, ale coraz odważniej zapędzało sie na tereny Królestwa. Sam Paszkiewicz maszerował ta sama trasa ktora wcześniej obrał Dybicz. Tym razem jednak mając przygotowane większe sily, uważniej obsadzał kolejne punkty na tyłach swoich lini zaopatrzeniowych. Tutaj jednak Rosjan spotkał potężny zawód. Okazało sie ze poprzedni pobyt armii, epidemia cholery i ogólne przygotowanie Polaków do 2-giej kampanii kompletnie ogołociło te tereny tak z surowców jak i samej ludności. Poza główna armia na jej skrzydłach funkcjonowały także dwa inne oddziały. Na lewym byl to 12 tysięczny korpus generała Kreutza natomiast na prawym Gwardia Cesarska pod dowództwem młodszego brata cesarza księcia Michała Pawlowicza. Szczęśliwie Rosjanie skupiali sie zawsze na północno-wschodnim obszarze. Ich pierwszym celem bylo opanowanie na nowo Litwy, przywrócenie łączności z Prusami i następnie bezpośredni atak na Warszawę. Takie usytuowanie armii pozwalało małymi silami utrzymywać pelna kontrole nad granica z Austria, przez ktora przepływało zaopatrzenie dla powstańców. Osłoną tej części Polski zajmowała sie grupa wydzielona z II Korpusu generała Ramorino pod dowództwem generala Chrzanowskiego. Oparta o Zamość jako baze wypadowa miała kontrolować cały górny bieg Wisly pilnując ruchów przeciwnika. Sam generał mial pod swoim dowództwem 5500 bagnetów oraz 10 dział oraz załogę twierdzy składająca sie z kolejnych 3800 żołnierzy. W razie dużych sil przeciwnika miał sie on skupić na obronie samej twierdzy i oczekiwać nadejścia posiłków. Tym zadaniem obarczony byl świeżo sformowany II Korpus, ktory obecnie stacjonował pomiędzy Janowem a Puławami. Byly to głownie nowo sformowane jednostki, ewentualnie oddziały przeformowane z gwardii miejskich. Ich przeciwnikiem byl oczywiście generał Kreutz ktory obecnie zbliżał sie w rejon Lublina stając sie coraz większym problemem tak dla Chrzanowskiego jak i Ramorino. Okolo 50 km na wschód od Warszawy stacjonowały główne sily Polskie. Pod bezpośrednim dowództwem Chłopickiego były I Korpus Krukowieckiego (1DP, 4DP, 1 DJ) oraz III Kniaziewicza (2DP, 3DP, 2DJ) a takze IV korpus jazdy Łubieńskiego. W razie zagrożenia wsparty byc mogl przez garnizon miasta w sile 6k żołnierzy, ktorzy dzięki szosie siedleckiej w bardzo krótkim czasie mogli pojawić sie w głównej armii. Ich przeciwnik, generał Paszkiewicz na początku września dotarł do wideł rzek Liwiec i Kostrzyn. Tutaj w bliskości Siedleckich magazynów planował parodniowy odpoczynek przed głównym etapem walk. Obie armie wzajemnie sie szachowały. Polacy bliskością Pragi i Warszawy a Rosjanie silnymi pozycjami obronnymi i w miare bliskimi magazynami. Bardzo szybko okazało sie ze pozycja Rosjan ma tez swoje poważne wady. Narew odgradzająca tereny od północy i zachodu, tworzyła często podmokle grunty. Od południa międzyrzecze ograniczone bylo przez Bug, który z kolei dawał male możliwości przeprawowe. Calosc międzyrzecza pogarszał specyficzny klimat, ktory przy nawrocie epidemii cholery bardzo dokuczał żołnierzom. O sile pozycji Polskich w regionie w głównej mierze decydowała stara Napoleońska decyzja o budowie trójkąta twierdz Warszawa-Modlin-Serock. Dzieki ich kontroli mozna bylo dowolnie przesuwać swoje wojska reagując na zewnętrzne ataki. Obecnie wysunięta na zachod pozycja gwardii stanowiła świetny pretekst dla ponownego wyjścia i uderzenia na osamotniony korpus. W koncu generał Chlopicki wydzielił oba korpusy (I i III) do przeprowadzenia ataku podczas gdy IV Korpus mial nadal utrzymywać swoje pozycje symulując osłanianie calej armii. W razie gdyby przeciwnik sie zorientował i uderzył miala działaniami opóźniającymi jak najdłużej trzymać go w oddaleniu od Warszawy, a następnie po wycofaniu sie przeciwdziałać wszelkim próbom przekroczenia Wisły. Wyprawa na Gwardie Spokoj zakonczył sie 12 lipca nocnym wymarszem polaków. Armia główna ruszyła na Serock w dwóch kolumnach: pierwsza składająca się z piechoty i większej części kawalerii szła przez Stanisławów i zatrzymała się w nocy na dłuższy postój w okolicy Cyganki i Okuniewa, po czym przez Kobyłkę udała się do Arciechowa; druga w skład której wchodziły część kawalerii i artyleria rezerowowa szły szosą, odpoczywały pod Dębem Wielkim , a następnie przez Pragę i Jabłonnę ruszyły do Zegrza. Po jednodniowym odpoczynku w Serocku z nastaniem 15 sierpnia ruszyly oddziały dalej wkraczając w końcu do międzyrzecza Łomżyńskiego. Zgodnie z planem korpus III generała Kniaziewicza, stanowiący główny element uderzeniowy kierował sie traktem na Długosiodła. Za nimi poruszała sie takze 1DP generala Rybinskiego wydzielona z korpusu I oraz artyleria rezerwowa. Dochodzi tam do powazniejszych starc z oddziałami generała Poleszki. Sytuacja generała Chlopickiego wcale nie jest najlepsza. Dostaje raport generała Łubienskiego o ciezkich walkach jakich jego korpus doznaje. Generał zastanawia sie cały czas czy pobicie korpusu jest warte strat jakie sie z tym wiaza. Kolejne dni przebiegaja na marszach i drobnych utarczkach. Wielki Książe skoncentrował całości swych sił pod Śniadowem i postanowił zaryzykowac nawet ewentualna bitwe z naszymi siłami głównymi. Od razu wysłano rozkazy do Bistroma, który niedługo po północy, nie czekając nawet nadejścia Poleszki, rozpoczął odwrót w stronę Śniadowa. W tym smaym czasie general Umiński wsparty pojawiajacymi sie pulkami z dywizji Giełguda w godzinach popoludniowych w koncu zdobywa Ostrołeke. Niestety sukces ten zostaje zaprzepaszczony brakiem inicjatywy generala Chłopickiego. Najwyrazniej dawaly czuc sie ostatnie rany, znow nastaly dni osowiale i pozbawione agresji. Zamiast na wiesc o braku przeciwnika silnie uderzyc na gwardie i zepchnac ja do rzeki wolal wyczekiwac. Trwało to blisko 2 dni i dopiero po tym czasie generał jakby sie obudził. Przez caly dzien 20 wrzesnia scigal ksiecia Michala toczac ciezkie boje z jego straza tylnia. Niestety tak kiepsko prowadzona wyprawa wplynela demoralizujaco na oficerow i mimo duzej przewagi nie udalo sie pokonac i rozbic Poleszki ani pod Dlugosiodlem ani Rudkami. Dzialania Polakow wystraszyly mocno Bistroma. Obecnie zamiast dalej kierowac sie na Zlotorie, odbil w strone Tykocina, gdzie takze znajdowaly sie przeprawy przez rzeke. Do miasta dotarl juz o godzinie 9 rano i dobrze rozumiejac od razu bez odpoczynku przeprawil swje oddzialy na prawa strone Narwii. 21 wrzesnia feldmarszalek Paszkiewicz otrzymal raport od Ksiecia Michala o bezpiecznym przedostaniu sie za Narew. Glownodowodzacy polecil Gwardii poruszanie sie dalej na Bialystok w strone Bielska. Feldmarszalek przewidywal takze, ze ksiaze (w sytuacji kontaktu z wrogiem) mial dalej wycofywac sie w kierunku Grodna. Jednoczesnie Rosjanin prowadzil przeprawe swoich sil przez Bug. Juz nad ranem 22 wrzesnia general Krukowiecki sciera sie z oddziałami hrabiego Witta (10 batalionow, 40 szwadronow i 32 dziala) pod Tymiankami. Raport o wydarzeniach znad Nura zakonczyla ofensywny etap wyprawy na Gwardie. Obecnie pozostawalo tylko bezpiecznie wycofac sie w kierunku Krukowieckiego. Na radzie wojennej przeprowadzonej jeszcze 22 wrzesnia uznano, ze nalezy wycofac sie w rejon Czyzewa. Kolejne 3 dni byly pasmem marszow, kontrmarszow, potyczek kawaleryjskich i naglych atakow kozakow na piechote. Z koncem 25 wrzesnia najdalej w tyle znajdowal sie korpus Krukowieckiego, ktory obecnie stanowila 4DP oraz 1DJ oraz mniejsze wydzielone oddzialy. Oparty o Ostroleke z ustawionymi na wschod od niej wojskami spokojnie wycofywal sie bedac w ciaglym kontakcie z przeciwnikiem. Blizej Warszawy byla druga kolumna zlozona z 2DP Gielguga, ktora opierala sie o Lomze. Trzecia kolumna skladajaca sie z pozostalych oddzialow znajdowala sie juz na zachodnim brzegu Narwii. 26 lipca w trakcie przeprawy armii przez Narew, oddziały polakow zostaja zaatakowane przez Paskiewicza. Zaskoczenie powoduje chaos w poczynaniach oddziałow. Utracona zostaje sama Ostrołeka broniona przez brygade Bogusławskiego. Caly dzien tocza sie walki pomiedzy nacierajacymi Rosjanami a prubujacymi ich zepchnac do rzeki Polakami. Silne pozycje na wzgorzach pomagaja utrzymac organizacje w oddzialach Chłopickiego niestety nie chronia przed stratami. Do konca dnia zadnej ze stron nie udaje sie przechylic czarty zwyciestwa. Z koncem dnia na naradzie, ze wzgledu na braki amunicji, zapada decyzja o wycofaniu sie w kierunku Warszawy. [[Wyprawa Chrzanowskiego]] [[Wyprawa Jankowskiego]] [[Wyprawa Sierawskiego]] Trzecia bitwa o Olszynke Grochowska=